This Is How I Can be an Otaku
by Christopher Mizutto
Summary: Minato tentu bukan Pedophil, dia juga bukan tersangka kasus JIS. Tapi banyak orang yang bilang, cinta beda usia itu akan langgeng. Kalau itu benar, berarti bukan salah Minato jika dia menyukai anak kecil dimasa SMP-nya. Dia hanya ingin percintaan yang langgeng/Warning!: OOC, Typo, and maybe gajhe/Side Story of Akagami X Otaku Doki Doki. So, Lets Enjoy and click the tittle.


_Oneshot kali ini adalah Side Story dari Akagami X Otaku Doki Doki (AOD). Itu, loh, cerita yang dimana Minatonya jadi Otaku nista berotak mesum. Mizutto nggak berani bilang kalo baca ini aja tanpa baca cerita AOD bisa nyambung. Tapi sudah Mizutto usahain biar bisa nyambung tanpa harus baca AOD-nya. Walaupun Mizutto akan jungkir balik kesenengen kalo Readers-tachi mau baca keduanya *ditabok raket tennis*_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Manga/Anime Naruto is belong to Kishimoto-sensei .**_

_**Covered by: Cristopher Mizutto~!**_

_**Genre: Romance, Humor**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning: OOC, Typo, etc.**_

_**Extra Warning: Semua Fans Minato sejagad raya, jangan pukulin Mizutto. Mizutto nggak salah, yang salah itu otak Mizutto yang memikirkan ide cerita nan aneh begini~ *digampar***_

_**Oke, Lets enjoy~! Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

* * *

~Side story dari AkagamiXOtaku Doki-doki~

Minato tentu bukan Pedophil, dia juga bukan tersangka kasus JIS. Tapi banyak orang yang bilang, cinta beda usia itu akan langgeng. Kalau itu benar, berarti bukan salah Minato jika dia menyukai anak kecil dimasa SMP-nya. Dia hanya ingin percintaan yang langgeng…

* * *

Sore itu di halaman belakang gedung utama bagian SMP Konoha Academy. Sepasang insan saling bertatapan. Yang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model kaya durian terlihat tenang dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke kantong celana, menunjukkan pose sok keren terbaiknya. Sementara yang cewek terlihat menunduk sambil memainkan kedua jarinya, wajahnya terlihat sok imut dengan efek merona yang jelas-jelas palsu.

"Minato-san, sebenarnya aku..."

"Hm?"

"Aku suka kamu!"

Mendengar pernyataan suka dari si cewek yang ternyata adalah school idol di SMA, Minato mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Hahaha, maaf, tapi aku sudah janji akan menikah sama Kushi-chanku yang unyu~!"

"Eh?"

Si cewek terlihat bingung. Sementara Minato malah cengar-cengir. Yah, walaupun seperti itu, cowok nyentrik itu tetap mengeluarkan aura-aura ikemen yang menyerebak. Seaneh apapun dirinya, tetap terlihat keren bagi para cewek. Dan tak lama berselang, muncul lagi seorang bocah kelas 3 SD berambut merah. Orang ketiga.

"Namikaze-nii!bunga raflesianya mati diinjek sama preman!" rengek bocah tadi.

"Kushi-chan!" teriak Minato, kaget sekaligus khawatir. Baru saja dia hendak pergi menolong si bocah, sang cewek yang merasa terabaikan menarik lengan Minato.

"Kau berani menolakku hanya untuk seorang bacah ingusan?" ujar si cewek.

'Lho, kushi-chan kan lagi nggak pilek,' batin Minato.

"Harga diriku sebgai cewek paling unyu, paling cuntiks, paling bohai diseluruh akademi dihancurkan oleh bocah mewek kaya begituan…." Si cewek dengan lebaynya mulai mengeluarkan air mata buaya dan menampar Minato. Buset, dah…. Sinetron banget.

"Dasar cowok bedebah! Pedopil!"

Si cewekpun berlari dengan gaya sok imut seolah-olah Minato sedang memperhatikannya dan mereasa bersalah. Namun nyatanya, Minato bahkan tidak mendengar perkataan si cewek dan sibuk memperhatikan bocah yang tadi dipanggilnya Kushi-chan. Setelah kena tampar cewek nyebelin tadi, Minato langsung berlari ke arah Kushi-chan dan jongkok dihadapan si bocah.

"Kau tida apa-apa? Apa kau dipukul lagi? Oleh siapa? Kapan? Dmana? Kenapa?" Tanya Minato nyerocos. Si bocah hanya terdiam. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Minato. Mengelus bekas tamparan si cewek rese tadi.

"Namikaze-nii dipukul cewek." Entah maksudnya Kushi-chan mau simpati ato ngejek. Tapi Minato hanya tersenyum kecil dan memeluk kushi-chan dengan erat sambil mengelus rambut merah sang bocah dengan lembut.

"Dasar, kau sendiri bengkak dan penuh luka begitu."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oke, mari kita flashback lagi, supaya lebih jelas. Kisah cinta beda usia nan aneh ini bermula saat Minato berlibur ke tempat kakeknya yang punya panti asuhan. Dia awalnya merasa bosan dan jenuh. Dimana-mana cuma ada anak kecil cekikikan. Suaranya yang kaya suara ketawa Spongebob Squarepant* membuat Minato eneg. Dia mau menolak setiap disuruh berlibur ditempat si kakek tercinta, namun tidak bisa. Jadilah kegiatan berlibur kerumah kakek sebagai sebuah rutinitas.

Hingga tiba saatnya si kakek wafat dan panti asuhan diambil alih oleh ayahnya. Saat itu umur Minato 8 tahun dan Minato sekeluarga harus tinggal di panti asuhan itu. Jadi, dia harus menerima nasib dikelilingi bocah-bocah nan polos dan menyebalkan.

Bersamaan dengan tinggalnya Minato di panti asuhan, datang pula seorang bocah baru. Rambutnya merah dan bermata violet. Setiap hari dia selalu diejek oleh teman-temannya di panti asuhan. Makin lama, ejekanpun berubah menjadi pemukulan. Minato tanpa sadar memperhatikan si bocah. Dan dia menemukan satu fakta mengenai si bocah. Dia tidak pernah membalas, tidak pernah menangis.

Diapun berusaha mendekati si bocah yang ternyata bernama Kushina Uzumaki tersebut. Minato selalu menolong Kushina saat Kushina dibully, berharap Kushina mau membuka hatinya. Namun, keadaan jadi makin berkembang saat Kushina jadi incaran preman-preman lokal. Minato tidak habis pikir, apa yang mereka inginkan dari gadis kecil yang bahkan belum lancar ngomong itu.

Minato juga ikut terbawa dalam siklus bully membully itu, memerankan tokoh penyelamat yang orang terbully –Kushina. Dan tanpa disadari, Minato telah mendapat julukan Yellow Flash. Minato juga tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin membantu Kushina.

"Kushi-chan! Ayo, ikut aku makan-makan sama keluargaku!" ajak Minato kegirangan sambil mengguncang bahu Kushina.

"Ha? Emoh, ah. Aku mau tidul…." Jawab Kushina.

"Ayolah…"

"Uuuukh, oke." Setalah mengiyakan tawaran Minato, Kushina langsung diseret keruang makan oleh Minato. Dan sebelum Minato membuka pintu, dia berbisik kepada Kushina, "Sst, tante itu berusaha menjodohkanku dengan anaknya yang menyebalkan. Kau mau menolongku, kan, Kushi-chan?" mendengar permintaan Minato, Kushina kecil terpaksa mengangguk. Walaupun masih kecil, Kushina sudah tahu yang namanya utang budi dan dia juga tahu kalau di berhutang banyak pada Minato.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk keruang makan yang sudah penuh orang. Mulai yang tua bengek sampai balita. Dan diantara mereka, hanya ada seorang tante-tante yang bawa anak perempuan. Melihat mereka saja sebenarnnya Minato sudah jijik.

"Mama, itu Minato-kun! Minato-kun, selamat malam!" sapa si anak tadi sok kenal. Minato hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk sambil menggandeng Kushina.

"Minato, kau bawa Kushina lagi? Dasar kalian itu…" ujar si ayah, Jiraiya. Dia sendir tidak menyangka anaknya yang begitu polos sudah mengincar anak cewek yang usianya lebih muda. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran si ayah mesum itu, tapi dari ekspresinya, dia terlihat bangga.

"Iya, dong! Kushi-chan duduk disebelahku, ya?" tawar Minato.

"Un," jawab Kushina singkat. Dia langsung diangkat Minato untuk duduk dikursi yang memang didesain untuk orang dewasa.

"Mau makan apa, Kushi-chan?"

"telselah Namikaze-nii," jawab Kushina yang memang tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin ini cepat selesai dan bisa tidur secepatnya.

"Kusuapin, ya?" tawar Minato. Kushina kembali mengangguk. 'Aih, manisnya…' batin Minato gregetan sama tingkah Kushina yang terlihat manis tanpa di sengaja.

Sementara Minato asik melayani Kushina dengan gentle, para kerabat mulai berbisik-bisik. Dimata mereka, Minato dan Kushina seperti kakak-adik yang begitu akrab dan saling menyayangi. Bahkan, ada yang meneteskan airmata saking terharunya.

"Hahaha, Minato-kun baik, ya. Cocok, deh, sama anak tante. Iya, kan, Hana-chan?" kata si tante yang bawa anak tadi. Hana-chan tentu mengangguk dengan sangat senang karena dibilang cocok dengan Minato.

Minato langsung berubah ekspresi dan menatap si tante dengan wajah iuh. Namun itu hanya bertahan sekejap, karena Minato kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Maaf, tante. Tapi yang akan jadi istriku nanti adalah Kushi-chan. Iya, kan?" Minato mentap Kushina dengan tatapan penuh harap. Dan setelah jeda cukup lama, akhirnya Kushina paham dan dia kembali menganggukkkan kepalanya.

"Eh, kenapa? Padahal Hana-chan lebih cantik dan sempurna untukmu, Minato-kun," ujar tante tadi, tetap ngotot. Tak mau banyak bicara, Minato langsung mencium Kushina dan berkata, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku Cuma maunya sama Kushi-chan, tante."

Kushina sendiri enjoy aja. Toh, dia nggak terlalu negrti apa yang Minato dan tantenya bicarakan. Dia Cuma ingin cepat menghabiskan makannya dan pergi tidur. Dia menarik lengan Minato dan mumbuka mulutnya.

Minatopun tersenyum lebar dan kembali menyuapi Kushina. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau apa yang mereka lakukan membuat seluruh kerabat, minus ayahnya, ternganga keheranan. Sang ayah sendiri terlihat mengis terharu. 'Kau sudah gede rupanya, Minato. Itu baru anak ayah! Bagus, nak…' batinnya.

Acara makan selesai, dan kini Minato tersenyum lega karena berhasil membuat tantenya menyerah menjodohkan dirinya dengan sepupunya yang menyebalkan. Dia menggandeng Kushina dan berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar Kushina.

"Namikaze-nii, apa maksudnya isteli?"

"o, oh…itu gimana, ya…maksudnya bersama selamanya. Memangnya Kushi-chan tidak mau bersama denganku selamanya?"

Kushina terdiam agak lama, sambil meremas lengan baju Minato. Akhirnya Kushina menggeleng. Dan itu membuat Minato puas.

"Tidak mau pisah! Tapi kalau sama aku telus, Namikaze-nii yang lepot," balas Kushina. Minato hampir menjerit karena tingkah Kushina yang menurutnya luar biasa imut.

"Aku nggak merasa repot, kok! Asal sama kushi-chan, aku seneng. Soalnya rame." Minato memang akhir-ahir ini mulai menikmati kegiatan rutinnya berkelahi dengan para preman untuk menolong Kushina. Hormon adrenalinnya mulai terpancing dan tanpa sadar dia telah membuat om-om yang lebih tua darinya terkapar tak berdaya. Baginya itu menyenangkan.

"Belalti tidak apa-apa, kalo Namikaze-nii baleng aku telus?"

"Tentu saja!"

Kushina tersenyum kecil. Minato yang melihat Kushina tersenyum kecil, tanpa sadar menjadi memerah. Entah karena Kushina memang jarang tersenyum atau apa. Tapi saat pertama kalinya melihat Kushina tersenyum, Minato bersumpah dalam hatinya bahwa dia akan membuat Kushina lebih sering tersenyum. Walau memang tidak mudah. Atau bisa dibilang sangat sulit.

Sesampainya di kamar Kushina, Minato masuk sebentar untuk melihat kedaan kamar Kushina. Biasanya 1 kamar berisi 2-3 anak. Tapi Khusus buat Kushina, dia tinggal sendiri, bahasa kerennya VVIP. Dan setelah melihat keadaan kamar Kushina dengan kedua matanya, Minato menjadi kesal.

Kasur Kushina dicoret-coret dan di tumpahkan sampah, sehingga terlihat menjiikan. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari yang selama ini mereka lakukan kepada Kushina.

"Kushi-chan…" ujar Minato dengan nada khawatir. Kushina tanpa banyak bicara mengambil kantong plastik ukuran sedang dan memasukkan sampah kedalamnya. Minatopun tak tinggal diam, dia juga ikut membantu anak kecil kesayangannya itu.

"Kushi-chan, walaupun dibersihkan malam ini juga, kasur ini tidak layak untuk ditiduri. Tidurlah dikamarku," tawar Minato.

"Tidak boleh. Aku sudah telalu melepotkan Namikaze-nii. Ayah dulu bilang, aku halus mengulus dili sendili. Nggak boleh ngelepotin olang," balas Kushina, " kalau tidak, akan jadi anak yang tidak belguna."

Minato mentap Kushina sambil tesenyum kecil. Betapa kuatnya pendirian gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun dihadapannya. Minato terkagum, namun juga merasa sedikit kecewa. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kushina tidur di kasur yang kotor itu. Jadi Minato mengangkat Kushina dan menggendongnya di pundak.

"Tapi kalau kau tidur disitu terus gatelan, siapa yang repot? Sudahlah, lagipula kita sudah sering tidur barengan. Oke?"

Kushina tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terdiam. Lalu tak lam setelahnya, Kushina memukul kepala Minato.

"Huh!" katanya dengan nada merajuk. Minato sekali lagi ingin berteriak saking gregetan. Dan saat dia merasa Kushina menjambak-jambak rambutnya, dia merasa kalau anak kecil yang sekarang begitu imut mungkin akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan sadis kedepannya.

* * *

"Hai, moshi-moshi. Hm, apa? Mau ke Akiba? Sekarang? Oke. Ketemuan di stasiun Akiba jam 10? Oke. Hai, hai…"

Minato menutup teleponnya dan berjalan ke lemari pakaian untuk ganti baju. 3 tahun setelah dia bertemu Kushina, dia harus berpisah dengan Kushina. Sedih. Mengingat Kushina masih terlalu kecil untuk membalas suratnya apa lagi e-mail. Minato merasa dia akan berpisah jauh dari Kushina. Dia takut kalau Kushina melupakannya dan jadi pacar cowok bedebah, yang mengajak Kushina tidur dan mengambil keperawanan Kushina.

Minato tidak sanggup memikirkan hal mengerikan semacam itu. Tapi mungkin tidak apa-apa. Kushina masih kecil, dia akan melalui banyak pertemuan dan mungkin akan beberapa kali mengalami jatuh cinta. Walaupun dia sungguh berharap kalau pada akhirnya Kushina tetap memilihnya. 3 tahun bersama Kushina membuat perasaannya berubah dari penasaran menjadi sayang dan berakhir pada kata cinta.

Oke, lupakan tentang cinta-cintaan. Kini Minato sudah berada di stasiuan Akiba. Pertama kalinya dia bekunjung ke akihabara sejak dia masuk SMA. Dia terlihat mencari seseorang dan matanya berhenti pada sosok anak SMA berambut orange kemerahan, teman baiknya, Kyuubi.

"Yo!" sapanya pada Kyuubi.

"Ho, rambutnya sudah tidak dicat item lagi?" balas Kyuubi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh memang aslinya kuning, mau diapakan lagi?" Minato menepuk punggung temannya itu. "Haha, kau tambah tua!" tambahnya.

"Kurang ajar! Aku masih 16 tahun, soplak!" balas Kyuubi, "Kau sendiri makin jelek. Apa kau ingin membuat semua fansmu kecewa?"

"Masa bodo! Jadi, sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Akiba Cultur Zone."

"Hoo, boleh juga. Sudah lama aku nggak kesana!"

"Sama berarti."

Mereka tertawa bersama dan mulai berjalan bersebelahan sambil sesekali bercanda dan saling memukul. Saling membincangkan keadaan sendiri. Minato bahkan menceritakan perasaaan sedihnya pasca diadopsi-nya Kushina, walaupun lupa member tahu namanya. Sedangkan Kyuubi menceritakan betapa susahnya sekolah di sekolah terfavorit di Tokyo.

"Ho, kau sekolah akselerasi, Minato?"

"Ho'oh"

"Berarti aku harus memanggilmu Nakimaze-senpai"

"Senpai dengkulmu! Aku Cuma mau cepet-cepet kerja."

"Hahaha! Oh, kita mencar aja di Akiba Culutur Zone. Aku mau ke lantai 3 dulu soalnya."

"Beres."

Setela memasuki bangunan bernama Akiba Cultur Zone itu, mereka berdua pergi bersama melewati basemen yang berisi berbagai Food Court, lalu naik ke lantai 1 dan 2. Setelah itu Kyuubi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan petualangannya di lantai 3, tempat dimana berbagai hal tentang idol dijual.

Minatopun pergi ke lantai 4, Akiba Asobi Kan: Jam Gakuen. Dan matanya langsung tepukau melihat sebuah poster Erza Scarlet full body yang di temple di kaca pintu. Rambutnya…tatapan matanya…mirip. Entah mata Minato yang soak atau memang mirip.

Ya, Erza Scarlet dan Kushi-channya tercinta. Dia mulai membayangkan Kushina dimasa mendatang dengan penampilan seperti cewek berzirah tersebut. Dan tanpa sadar, hidungnya meneteskan darah. Oke, agak dramatisir. Pokoknya Minato langsung tersenyum kegirangan –entah apa yang dibayangkannya.

"Erza Scarlet…aku harus punya, harus ngoleksi!" gumam Minato. Dia langsung menyambar poster full body tersebut bersamaan dengan poster-poster serupa lainnya, membeli beberapa action figure, DVD Fairy Tail, beberapa jilid komik, dan segalanya yang bergambar erza scarlet. Hngga uang 7500 yen yang dibawanya ludes.

"Kau borong banya, ya, Minato…" sapa Kyuubi setelah bertemu Minato. Dia swetdrop melihat Minato keluar sambil menenteng banyak kantong palstik. Kurang lebih kaya tante-tante yang baru pergi ke mall. Bedanya, yang dibawa minatoa adalah benda-benda yang tidak berguna, bukan baju bermerek.

"Yosh! Aku merasa terlahir kembali!" balas Minato dengan semanangat.

'sekali liat aku juga tau, soplak,' batin Kyuubi.

Merekapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan penuh senyum. Kyuubi karena dia telah memuaskan nafsunya dan Minato karena dia telah membawa pulang Kushi-chan masa depan ke rumah. Benar-benar sahabat sejati.

* * *

Kyuubi menggaruk kepalanya. Sekarang dia sedang makan malam sambil nungguin adiknya pulang. Ya, dia sedang memikirkan adik angkatnya -Kushina Uzumaki- yang sudah berkembang menjadi preman professional yang disegani di seluruh penjuru Shinjuku. Tiap hari ngeband disana-sini, dan pulang malam dengan luka disana-sini. Bahkan dia sudah hampir jadi masokis karena sering disiksa adiknya. Entah apa yang salah dari didikan orangtuanya dan juga dirinya, Kushina jadi seperti itu.

Dia lalu berpikir tentang Minato. Temannya itu sudah sukses membuka cefe di Akiba. Dia belum pernah mampir kesana karena 'kesibukannya', tapi dia merasa Minato juga pasti memerlukan tenaga kerja baru. Mengingat Minato bukan tipe orang yang akan terang-terangan membuat brosur 'dicari karyawan baru' dan menempelkannya di tiang listrik.

Brak! Pintu depan tiba-tiba terbuka. Tanpa Kyuubi lihatpun dia sudah tahu kalau itu pasti Kushina. Kushina memasuki rumah dengan langkah yang dihentakkan keras-keras. Pertanda buruk, jangan sampai membuat Kushina marah lebih dari ini kalau tidak ingin mati.

"Ada apa lagi, Kush?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Bukan urusanmu, baka-onii!"

"Mau nyari kerja sampingan?"

"Mbahmu!"

Kushina melewati Kyuubi dan memasuki kamarnya. Kyuubi menghela nafas dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Haah, ini mulai membosankan. Aku butuh hiburan!" gumamnya. Dan tak perlu makan waktu berpikir, Kyuubi mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon sesorang.

"Ya, moshi-moshi. Siapa aku? Itu tidak penting. aku ada seorang yang bisa kalian peras uangnya, kebetulan dia wanita yang mengiurkan. rambutnya merah dengan mata violet yang sering nenteng gitar kemana-mana. Yah, memang sedikit kasar dan tempramennya tinggi. Tapi aku ingin kau menggodanya di stasiun Shinjuku, kalian boleh peras atau apakan dia sesukan kalian. Iya, besok malam. Ya? Bayaran? 500 yen, tidak…1200 yen. Oke, akan dibayar setengah diawal, sisanya setelah kalian berhasil menjalankan permintaanku. Oh, iya, diutnya kembali kalau gitar kesayangan gadis itu hancur. Dan kalian tentu tidak bisa membohongiku. Apa maksudku? hm, pokoknya aku tahu semuanya. Oke? Deal."

Kyuubi mematikan ponselnya dan kini tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ini pasti akan jadi cerita menarik. Khukhukhu"

Dan memang sesuai perkiraannya, ini mulai menarik. Kyuubi mulai menyadari gunanya mendapat embel-embel sarjana Psikologi dibelakang namanya. Tak perlu menyewa mata-mata, kau bisa tahu apa yang dialami orang lain hanya dengan memperhatikan gerak-gerikya. Dan hari-hari Kyuubipun menjadi semakin menarik, tanpa mempedulikan hari-hari susah yang dialami Kushina dan Minato.

* * *

_**おわり**_

_**TAMAT**_

* * *

_Iyoosha!_

_Nani? aneh? nyaha~! Mizutto memang suka bikin cerita aneh~_

_Mizutto paling suka cerita ini *narsis ndiri* *dilempar toa*_

_kenapa? karena cerita tentang pedo! *lupakan*_

_**Reviewnya Mizutto balas via PM, lho~! Jadi dibales, ya~ biar lebih sreg dan greget (?)**_

_**Minna, Ayo direview, direview~! kalo nggak review ntar ane timpukin kulit manggis...*devil smirk***_


End file.
